1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stop, or hanger, for a brake cable of a bicycle. The lever and caliper of a bicycle brake are connected by a Bowden-type cable, with an inner wire and an outer housing. The wire slides inside the housing and actuates the brake, while the housing stays stationary. Some styles of bicycle brakes require a cable hanger for the housing, separate from the brake caliper. The present invention describes a new and improved design for a brake cable hanger.
2. Description of Related Art
Numerous ways of configuring a cable hanger for bicycle brakes have been used in the past. This invention relates specifically to a cable hanger for the front brake of a bicycle, where the brake itself does not include a cable stop or hanger, such as cantilever-style brakes.
Different styles of front brake cable hangers are known to exist. One style uses a hanger that mounts into the upper bearing assemble of a bicycle's headset. This style hanger is typically inserted as washer above the upper bearing assembly of the headset. An alternate version of this style integrates the cable hanger with the upper bearing cup of the headset, such as the Orbit IS-CX with Integrated Hanger, made by FSA. Another cable hanger design uses a 90 degree elbow and housing stop built into the underside of the handlebar stem. Another method is a hole of appropriate diameter drilled through the handlebar stem to allow passage of the wire, but not the housing. Cable hangers are also used that mount to the fork crown of the bicycle.